1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handle for handle tools (e.g., screwdrivers), and more particularly to a tool handle having high driving torque.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 of the drawings illustrates a screwdriver with a conventional handle. Although many efforts have been made to find a handle with easy-to-grip feature, the result is still unsatisfactory. The user still has to apply a relatively large force to drive the fastener and the friction effect between the user's hand and the handle is somewhat unacceptable.
The present invention is intended to provide a handle that mitigates and/or obviates the above problems.